My New Babysitter
by Bigg-A-Poppski
Summary: NO LONGER IN PROCESS READ LAST CHAPTER OR GO TO BIO
1. Enter : Kikyo my new Baby Sitter

**My New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Ages: Kagome: 21, Kikyo****21****InuYasha**** : 23, ****Miroku****: 23, Koga: 23, ****Rin****: 10, ****Ayame****: 22, Sango: 20, ****Kanna****: 10, ****Shippo****: 10, ****Kohaku****: 12.**

**Summery: ****InuYasha**** is a single father who needs someone to take care of ****Rin****, whil****e he is taking care of business and going out on dates with**** his girlfriend Kagome****, calling them business dates to ****Rin**** ,because****Rin**** does not like Kagome ,and thinks Kagome is trying to marry ****InuYasha**** for his money. So now ****InuYasha**** hires a Babysitter (****Kikyo****) to babysit ****Rin**** for about 9 months. ****During each month ****Kikyo**** and ****InuYasha**** seem to be ****getting closer**** and closer **** everyday.**

**Chapter one: Enter ****kikyo**** my babysitter.**

RINNNNNNNNNGNNGNGNGNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ranged a loud pink alarm clock. A girl with long black hair and brown hair flopped out of her blue bed revealing her blue and white pj's. Her name is Rin , she is 10 yrs old , and … rich.

When she got out of bed she heard her father's voice and a women's voice laughing and talking to her father , whom was InuYasha.

" Who in the world is that women" . Rin asked herself as she hid part of her body behind the wall of the hallway, so that only her head was peaking out of the corner. Who she saw was her dad talking to a women who had long black hair ,brown eyes, and she was wearing some black skinny jeans tucked in a pair of blue snow boots, a white long sleeved shirt the showed her slimy shape.

" Wow.., this lady is much more prettier than Kagome". Rin mumbled.

" I hope daddy is having an affair with the lady, to dump kagome horribly".

Then Rin saw her father give the lady a friendly hug. To Rin it looked like a romantic hug.

After the woman left out the door Rin came running down the steps , to see her father.

" Hey dad".

" Rin". " I need to talk to you". InuYasha said while getting his daughter to sit down on his lap.

" You probably saw that woman that just left , just now".

_" I__ hope your dating her, instead of that Kagome." _Rin thought to herself.

" Well her name is Kikyo, and she is your new babysitter for about 9 months" InuYasha said.

" OK" . I don't mind at all". Rin said jumping off her fathers lap.

**Okay first chapter is boring yeah I know, but ****I am**** sick but I am ok . And ****Guess who's**** Birthday** **is today?**

**MILEY CYRUS's 15****th**** Birthday and LUCAS ****GRABEL is turning 23 I ****think ,**** so Happy Birthday to those two.**

**And my birthday is coming up as well ****( Dec****. 1) , not ****tellin**** you my age. So please Review. And for those who are reading my other ****story's :**** Bring It !, Super High, and Game Room those will not be updated until I am feeling much better. PIECE OUT CUP SCOUTS LOLZ.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise ,surprise

**My New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Ages: Kagome: 21, Kikyo****21****InuYasha**** : 23, ****Miroku****: 23, Koga: 23, ****Rin****: 10, ****Ayame****: 22, Sango: 20, ****Kanna****: 10, ****Shippo****: 10, ****Kohaku****: 12.**

**Summery: ****InuYasha**** is a single father who needs someone to take care of ****Rin****, whil****e he is taking care of business and going out on dates with**** his girlfriend Kagome****, calling them business dates to ****Rin**** ,because****Rin**** does not like Kagome ,and thinks Kagome is trying to marry ****InuYasha**** for his money. So now ****InuYasha**** hires a Babysitter (****Kikyo****) to babysit ****Rin**** for about 9 months. ****During each month ****Kikyo**** and ****InuYasha**** seem to be ****getting closer**** and closer **** everyday.**

**Chapter**** 2: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise**

Over the weekend Rin has been so excited to meet Kikyo , and today was the day to finaly meet Kikyo.

Tonight InuYasha had a " Business" meeting with kagome. Rin felt like scratching Kagome's eyes out everytime she thought about ** that women.**

Rin was downstairs watching Hannah Montana on Disney Channel **(My ****Fav****Tv**** Show)**waiting for her dad to come down stairs dressed for his so called " Business date" with Kagome.

When the door bell had ranged Rin got up from her couch and started walking over to the door.

When Rin opened the door she saw Kagome standing there wearing a very tight short black strapless dress that squeezed the skin out of her. Kagome also had on a black choker on her neck and dangling earings .

" O, it's you.. Kagome" Rin said in a annoyed tone in her voice.

" Uh, news flash , but It is 42 degrees out here, and it might snow tonight". Rin Stated.

" It is cause , I thought that it was still 76 degrees" Kagome said in the dumbest tone ever.

" WOW" Rin said in a sarcasm and O my goodness tone.

" Kagome why don't you come in , while my dad is getting ready". Rin said.

Kagome came right in and sat on the couch. Rin closed the door and walked over towards the stairs .

Rin walked up to her dad's room. She peaked in his room and saw him dressed like the men in black **( Remember**** the movie).**

"Whoa, dad your looking pretty sharp this evening " Rin said while sitting on his king sized bed.

" Thanks a lot Babes" InuYasha said **( My friend Taylor calls me babes all the time)**

" And Kagome is here" Rin said .

Then the door bell ranged.

_" Hopefully__ that's __Kikyo__"_ Rin said

Kikyo was so nervous to meet Rin. She was at The door step of InuYasha's house. Wearing a black jacket underneath that she was wearing a Red shirt that showed a **little ** cleavage , but not a lot, she wore jeans that tucked into her stylish snow boots. Her hair was blown out.

" Its okay Kikyo, just take a deep breath , you've known InuYasha since High school, You can do this" Kikyo chanted to herself.

As soon as the door opened she was met by a cute little adorable girl who looked to be about 10 yrs. Old.

" Hi, are you Kikyo?" Rin asked.

" Why yes I am, You must be Rin" Kikyo said while coming in the house.

As soon as Kagome heard Kikyo's name she turned around to find her twin sister, taking off her jacket and hanging it up.

" KIKYO, IS That YOU" kagome said while getting up and walking over towards her Twin"

"Kagome, what the heck are you doing here?" Kikyo said as if she was going to attack her twin.

" I have a date" Kagome said while putting her hands on her hips.

As they were talking/ arguing InuYasha came down stairs.

" hey Rin did you-…… O My Gosh" InuYasha said as he saw The two girls. He quickly thought fast and ran between them standing in front of Kikyo to block her.

" Kagome, I see you have met your twin sister." InuYasha said as nervous as he can be.

" You bet we have met" Kikyo said getting in front of InuYasha"

" Tramp" Kagome said.

" Slut" Kikyo said back

" Bitch" Kagome said

" Hoe" Kikyo said

" Whore" Kagome said

" HA , that's funny, I don't sleep with men I have just met" Kikyo said

" Girls please , not in front of Rin" InuYAsha pleaded.

" It's ok, Yasha we were just leaving" Kagome said flipping her hair back and walking out the door.

_"__Whoa that__ was close, That was a huge surprise"._ InuYasha said.

**&(****&(&&((&(&(&&&R#$#$**

**Okay 2****nd**** chapter complete. I know I said that this chapter won't be here ****til**** Thurs, but I found out that I was busy, because I have a Piano recital I need to get ready for. And I am feeling a little bit better for those who are wandering abou****t my ****illness ,**** its just a silly cold. And Thanks to those who had reviewed, now review again. **

**REVIEW !!!!!!**** LOLZ**


	3. Cool

**My New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Ages: Kagome: 21, Kikyo****21****InuYasha**** : 23, ****Miroku****: 23, Koga: 23, ****Rin****: 10, ****Ayame****: 22, Sango: 20, ****Kanna****: 10, ****Shippo****: 10, ****Kohaku****: 12.**

**Summery: ****InuYasha**** is a single father who needs someone to take care of ****Rin****, whil****e he is taking care of business and going out on dates with**** his girlfriend Kagome****, calling them business dates to ****Rin**** ,because****Rin**** does not like Kagome ,and thinks Kagome is trying to marry ****InuYasha**** for his money. So now ****InuYasha**** hires a Babysitter (****Kikyo****) to babysit ****Rin**** for about 9 months. ****During each month ****Kikyo**** and ****InuYasha**** seem to be ****getting closer**** and closer **** everyday.**

**Chapter****3: ****Cool**

**As some of you know my b-day just past, Hip ****hip**** hooray for me. My cake was so ****pretty ,**** it was chocolate and vanilla, with a picture of a dog on the top. ****Enough about me… on with ****chappie**** 3.**

**MONTANAMOTOYAMONTANAMONTOYAMONTANA**

"Wow that was a huge surprise, right thur" InuYasha said , as he was about to walk out the door with Kagome.

" Some surprise, InuYasha when I thought you meant "date" , I did not know that you and that….. Then Kikyo remembered that Rin was still standing there…… " Rin why don't you go up stairs and get your pj's on, okay sweety" Kikyo said while bending down with her hands on her knees.

When Rin was 100 out of sight. They began to talk again.

" Okay, you didn't tell me that you and that..that.. slut… was going out, you could get hurt." Kikyo said in a concerned tone.

" Like how" InuYasha said.

" Remember when Kagome and Koga went out in the 10th grade" Kikyo said

" O yeah, poor Koga she dumped him before there first kiss" InuYasha said

" Exactly, if the same thing happens to you you'd be terribly heart broken, like a cute little puppy" Kikyo said in a sad tone.

" Well…. HEY!" InuYasha said with a grin on his face, Kikyo was just standing in front of him smiling laughing so hard, she was turning red.

" I don't appreciate that comment about the puppy thing " InuYash a said while trying not to laugh.

" I know that's why I said it" Kikyo said trying to calm down.

" You wait , I am totally going to get you back" InuYasha said putting his jacket on.

" And I'll be waiting". Kikyo said.

" Whatever" InuYasha said.

" Alright , have lots and lots of " Fun" with Kagome.

" Bye"

They gave each other a friendly hug.

" Wait, what about my payment?" At this moment Kikyo was getting very serious.

" How about, $ 12.00 for 4 hrs." InuYasha said

" Okay it's 5:30 now, so you owe me….. $ 48.00, dude." **( I**** hope I calculated right, I am not a good math wiz, and yet I maintain a 92 grade point average in Math class…. Weird)**

" Yeah whatever , I am rich so what , no big deal"

" Fine, bye" Kikyo said and shut the door.

"_okay__ now please let me make it through this night, hope__fully __Rin__ is not a an evil little mean devil. She does seem __sorta__ sweet__" _ Kikyo thought to herself.

_" This__ is going to be one long night" _

**MONTANAMONTOYAMONTANAMONTOYAMONTANAMONTOYA.**

**4 HOURS LATER….**

Rin and Kikyo had blasts of fun together. They played twister, made prank calls , baked double chocolate cake and everything. Then it was time to take a break. Kikyo had so much fun with Rin, but now she had to go home, InuYasha was coming home from his so called " Business date" in 30min.

" Um… Ms. Kikyo.."

" Rin please call me Kikyo or KiKi, saying ma'em and Ms, makes me feel old"

" But aren't you 21 yrs old"

" Yeah , but I want to enjoy my earlier adult hood , before I become old" Kikyo said while sitting on the couch with Rin.

" So what's the Question?" Kikyo asked Rin.

" What is your job?" Rin asked

" Oh, …my job, well , I work at the zoo during the summer training Tigers and Lions. But during the winter I work at my mom's old bookstore".

" ARE YOU SERIOUS, THAT IS SO COOL , YOU'RE SO COOL KIKYO!!!!!" Rin said in excited tone.

Kikyo could just sit there and smile and laugh.

" Thnks, Rin"

" No Problem" Rin said in a cocky tone

" Rin… InuYasha should be here , it's 9:30".

" Oh, don't worry he is probably "talking to Kagome"

Then Kikyo knew , what that meant. She thought fast ran towards the door, and opened it.

" OMG" Kikyo said under neath her breath.

The sight she saw was disgusting … well at least to her.

She saw InuYasha and Kagome…………..

**I love to leave chapters like this ****it's**** fun ….. for me, because I have Homework right now, and I was not able to do it yesterday because I went to my friend's sleepover and I couldn't do it on Friday because I got home late and I had to ****get something else done, I was going to update on Sat. , but I left early to go to the sleepover. I won't update this week because, I have a girl scout ****thing to**** attend….. So what are you guys going to do for Christmas**** I'm just ****joking ,**** you don't have to answer that… Some of you might have different traditions… I ****don't ,**** just the same old Christmas and New Years eve parties.**

**PIECE OUT CUB SCOUTS.**


	4. The Break Up

**My New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Ages: Kagome: 21, Kikyo****21****InuYasha**** : 23, ****Miroku****: 23, Koga: 23****Rin****: 10, ****Ayame****: 22, Sango: 22****Kanna****: 10, ****Shippo****: 10, ****Kohaku****: 12.**

**Chapter 4: ****Potential Break up or Breakup**

When Kikyo opened the door she saw InuYasha and Kagome French kissing with Kagome sitting on InuYasha's lap in a un lady like manner . Kagome was doing most of the tongue action, as for InuYasha , Kikyo didn't see his tongue go in her mouth (**Ew**** talk about being nasty, that was just plain and down right dirty). **

Kikyo coughed to get his attention.

InuYasha opened his eyes and departed from his lips from Kagome's, causing the sight of Kagome's salivey(**I don't care if that's not a word, keep reading)** tongue coming out of his mouth . **( EWWW**

" Oh ,I'm sorry I didn't know that….um..so….. InuYasha I'm about to leave to go home"

" Kikyo wait , here's your money" InuYasha stood up making Kagome fall to the hard groud, like she wasn't there at all.

" Thanks, see you next Saturday" .Kikyo said putting on her jacket and walking to her car.

As InuYasha was watching her leave, his eyes drifted down. Kagome was watching this and got pissed.

" INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed.

"what" InuYasha said as if he was annoyed.

" Are you staring at what I think your staring at?!" **( An****: By the way Kagome is still on the ground here, in case you've hadn't noticed)**

"Huh… What... I mean , NO I was not staring there" He lied.

" Yeah right, and I'm not 21" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, while she was getting up from the ground.

" InuYasha, are you starting to like… get into my Bitchy stuck up twin" As she was talkin, she was walking up to InuYasha.

" Would you please stop, calling her that, She is not a bitch, slut, whore, or any of those lame names u call her." He said in a annoyed tone.

" Kikyo….. Kikyo is very sweet, and kind and hot, and……..did I just say Hot?

" UH, YEAH YEAH YA DID , AND NOW, I'M DOING THIS…. INUYASHA WE ARE THROUGH, GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome sturned around while making that "Hm" Noise like a say girl.

InuYasha, was happy and sad at the same time. He walked into his mansion, to find rin sleeping on the couch with blue big blanket on her.

InuYasha just smiled and walked up stairs to his bedroom. He changed into his pj's. Laid on his bed dazing off to sleep….

It's been how long since eye have updated?... like 10000 yrs. I just updated to get this chapter out of the way. So I can get on to chapter 5. I Apologize for not updating in a while, but it's just that my mind has a lot of things on it right now, with, school, work, boys, and MIDTERMS, so I have been sort of busy. The next chapter is where the real love begins to blossom between Inu and Kik. And ova the Christmas break I went to go see: Chris brown, BowBow, Omarion , Hurricane Chris, and Sean Kingston in a live concert, that iz like so cool, and awesome, CHRIS BROWN IZ MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... okay sorry just had a moment…. I'm cool.

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. VERY CLOSE FRIENDS

**My New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Note: I have made a little adjustment 2 the ages (Except ****for ****Kohaku****Kanna**** and ****Shippo**** their ages stay the same). ****Kikyo**** and Kagome: 22, ****Ayame****: 21 ****½ ,**** Sango:22, ****InuYasha****: 22, ****Miroku****: 22, Koga: 22.****Rin**** 10 1/2 **

**Okay ,**** all straight… good.**

**Now I would like 2 thank all of my readers/****reviewers ,**** for supporting this story****. Now n this ****stori**** sometime it will be ****Rin's**** 11****th**** b-day. Now vote on which gift ****InuYasha**** should give ****Her**

**Iphone**

**Ipod****nano**

**A puppy**

**A Flat screen ****Tv**

**I'm only doing ****this ,**** because girls like mi r very picky, when it comes to parties. So this would be very helpful 2 mi, if some of u ****vote****Thnks**

**Chapter 5: ****Just Friends**

Kikyo woke up the next morning 9:30 n the morning. She got up made breakfast, which was cereal ( Frosted Flakes). She still was disgusted at what had happened last night, between Kagome ,her evil twin , and InuYasha.

_" Man, I can't still, believe that __InuYasha__ is going out with that- that, that WITCH, his heart is going to get broken pretty soon" _Kikyo thought.

When she finished eating her cereal. She got up 2 put her dishes away, and wash them. When She finished washin them, Kikyo heard a knock on the door.

" Coming" She said running to the door.

Kikyo didn't even bother to look in the small window circle thngy, she just opened the door to find, InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku, standing there.

"Hi Kikyo" , All three of them said.

" Hi guys" Kikyo said.

Then She looked down, she just realized something, she was in her sports bra, and her Capri pants. Her long beautiful hair was in a high pony tail.

Kikyo blushed and quickly ran to her bathroom.

She took a shower, brushed her hair, n teeth. She got dressed in navy blue jeans that tucked into her brown snow boots. and , put on a orange tang top , and a darker orange blousy vest over top of that, so no cleavage would show. It was going to be about 73 degrees outside.

She came out of the bathroom in almost 36min.

" Okay so what do u want?" Kikyo said, in the nicest way she could.

" We wanted to see if you, Ayame, and Sango would like to go to the movies with us, today." Miroku said.

" Cool, I would love to go….. what are we seeing?"

" First Sunday" InuYasha said.

" First Sunday, I'm in"

"Yeah we were going to see one miss call, but we knew you girls are just little gals" Miroku said.

Then that's when KIkyo got ticked.

" Little gals, I am not the one who almost got beaten up by Naraku in the 7th grade am I ?" Kikyo said with a body language in a cocky position.

" And she is the one who beat him up for you" InuYasha said. While resting his arm on kikyo and puttind his hand on his side.

" Yeah, Mirissa" Kikyo said.

" Okay fine, You when, I only did that so u can become popular, than u already were." Miroku said tryin to keep it cool.

" Please, whatever let's just, go and get Sango and Ayame."

All four of them walked out of the Apartment building, Kikyo lived in.

They got into InuYAsha's car. And drove off.

**Sango's House………………**

Sango come on , they said that they would be here in a min. A girl who appeared to be at least 21 ½ . She had long auburn hair up in 2 pony tails. She had green eyes. She was wearing the same thing as kikyo, except the color of her tang top was lime green, and her blouse was dark green, and her boots was light green. Her name was Ayame.

Okay, Ayame wait, I am coming. Walked out a girl tying her long hair up in a high pony tail. She had Chocolate eyes, Her name was Sango.

She was wearing white capri's with a striped tank, that had the stripe colors on it , going in the order of: Brown, Pink, Green.She had on her White vans (**You Now the white vans with the colorful hearts)** on.

"Finally it's about time" Ayame said.

"Hey do you know how many hours it takes to look this good, for Miroku?" Sango said.

"Well he is not my Boyfriend, Koga is." Ayame said opening the door.

" and he makes me , very happy".

" And so does Miroku". Sango said.

As soon as both of them got out of the building, they saw InuYasha car/truck.

They got in and drove off to the movies.

**In The Theater….**

Everyone sat in a different row. There weren't a lot of people in the theater.

Koga and Ayame sat all the way down at the bottom of the theater, so they could "talk"

And Sango and Miroku Sat down sixseats on the same row, so they could "chat".

Well Kikyo and InuYasha, was keepin it real, and did not make out in the theater, heck they wasn't even together, just friends, very close friends.

" Look at them" InuYasha said.

" I know right, they are so sick, eww" Kikyo said.

" Speakin of sick, how r u and Gome?" Kikyo said.

" That was mean, and we r through" InuYasha said while looking at Kikyo, who was looking at him.

" YES!... I mean….. ooooh" kikyo said

" I'm sorry InuYasha, you must feel horrible" Kikyo said while resting her head on his shoulder , trying to comfort him.

" Nah it's ok, I'm fine, but thanks for caring" InuYasha gave her a sweet friendly hug.

_" Yes__, Finally Kagome is so not in your league , anyways"_ Kikyo thought, while returning his hug.

**HUMMAHUMMANUKKUNUKKAMPAWAUAMAKIHIKIMALIHINAHO**

**Isn't that sweet.**** Well Midterms are over and I am so ****so****happy, so anyway REVIEW!!!! LOL**

**PS: I HAVE WRITTEN 1,046 WORDS**


	6. Kiss gone a Miss?

**M****y New Baby Sitter **

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****InuYasha**** , if I did Kagome and ****Naraku**** would have never interfered with ****InuKik**

**Pairs: ****Inu****Kag**** In**** the first 5 or 3 chapters , then gets into ****InuKik**** later on. ****MirSan****KogAya**

**Note: I have made a little adjustment 2 the ages (Except ****for ****Kohaku****Kanna**** and ****Shippo**** their ages stay the same). ****Kikyo**** and Kagome: 22, ****Ayame****: 21 ****½ ,**** Sango:22, ****InuYasha****: 22, ****Miroku****: 22, Koga: 22. ****Rin**** 10 1/2 **

**Okay ,**** all straight… good.**

**Now ,**** don't forget 2 vote on the poll, what should ****InuYasha**** give to ****rin**** for her 11****th**** b-day.**

**Results:**

**Ipodnano**** 0**

**Iphone**** 0**

**Puppy 1**

**Flat Screen ****Tv**** 0**

**Chapter 6: Kiss**** gone a miss**

After Kikyo and InuYasha separated from their sweet hug, they just talked during the movie.

Kikyo looked over at Miroku and Sango, while they were so called "Chatting". She felt totally disgusted. At the sight, Miroku was nibbling on Sango's neck, while Sango was pushing him off in a flirty way. Ayame and Koga was making out throughout the whole entire movie.

**After the movie………**

When all six of them came out of the theater, Koga Ayame, Miroku,and Sango wanted to walk home. So all that was left was InuYasha and Kikyo.

As soon as they got in the car they both started to talk a lot about the movie.

"That movie was so funny" Kikyo said.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime." InuYasha suggested.

"O, I got rin a birthday present."

Kikyo got out a Jonas bros. Cd, and A poster of them.

"You think she would like it?"

"O trust me, Rin Loves the Jonas Bros., especially Nick." InuYasha said while keeping his eyes on the road. They got to Kikyo's place. They both got out, and walked to her door step.

"Thanks InuYasha, for the second time" Kikyo said while facing him.

"Thank you for coming"

They both knew what was coming next. InuYasha leaned in first and so did Kikyo. They were inches from that kiss, until InuYasha's phone went of. They both jumped up in the air. It was a text message from Rin, she was using another cell phone. The text said:

_Daddy dearest can you com home quick, __Ginta__ and __Hakakku__ are __freakin__' me out, and what are getting for my birthday party? You know presents just don't come off of trees you know, Coconuts do, and __Ginta__ and __Hakakku__ are about to be broken coconuts in a sec. So come home __QUICK_

_Luv__Rin_

" Uh, Kikyo I gotta go" InuYasha said. As if he didn't want to go……which he didn't.

" Let me, guess …Ginta and Hakkaku are babysitting her." Kikyo said with a slight smile.She really wanted to let InuYasha know how she really felt, but hey he has a life of his own. Then as he was about to leave, Kikyo did something unexpected.

" Bye" InuYasha said

" Bye" Kikyo gave him a peck on the cheek, very quickly. Then ran inside of the apartment with a blush on her face. InuYasha just stood there in the spot she left him in. InuYasha brought his hand up to were she had kissed him , and sighed, then grinned.

**Okay I know short ****chappie****, but least ****Kikyo****Kikyo**** kissed ****InuYasha**** ……., on the cheek. And the next chapter will be ****Rin's**** 11****th**** B-day, and I only have one vote for the puppy. I opened a new poll it's ****ttitled****Who**** is the Best Singer. **

**PS: IF you dudes/****dudets****, think there Is ****somthin**** wrong with mi grammar, I have 3 words for you I DON'T CARE**** I am getting ****a****A**** in ****English****, This is just a story on a website, that I think is cool by the way. So ****If**** there is a spell error or ****grammer**** error, ****plz**** don't ****tel**** that gets my hopes up. I have more thing****s**** to be worried about than Grammar and Spelling check. That just comes to show you that everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days, everybody ****know's**** what I am ****talkin****' bout, everybody get's that way….. Okay I won't go into the song. But ****plz**** know reviews about mi grammar, spelling, or punctuations****, just rather you liked the story or not, or just ****givin**** suggestions. ****PLZ and ****Thankyou**

**REVEW!!!**


	7. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE

**I no longer write fanfics anymore...it was just a stage, I was into to it when I was 12, now I am 17 bout to turn 18 in a few months. I still watch anime but I barely have time for it now. I am a college freshman, I now have a job, and my hands are FULL. I am truly sorry, I do not have time for this anymore, BUT if you want to stay in touch with me please fill free to contact me**

iHarajukuNinja

/jasmineepariss

IG: jasmineparisss

kik: jasmineparisss

emails:

jazzy406

or

mikogurl406

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND SUPPORTING MY STORIES IT MEANT ALOT MUAH 3**


End file.
